1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a device for automated commissioning of bundles, in particular for mixed palettizing of target palettes from different, homogeneous source palettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a number of fields—for example manufacturing of or wholesale or intermediary trading or mail order selling of foodstuffs (in particular beverages, dairy products, luxury foods), replacement and accessory parts and industrial, convenience and domestic products—goods exist in homogeneous source palettes with similar bundles, for example beverage crates or yogurt crates of the same flavor. Mixed palettes are assembled from these that—depending on the task—contain diverse, different bundles that differ in type, size or the like.
A homogeneous source palette is typically initially completely individualized and its bundles are magazined in separate temporary storage locations. It is disadvantageous that very large buffers must be used for this in order to be able to accommodate all bundles of a homogeneous source palette. Since at least one temporary storage location must be provided for each bundle type for mixed pelletizing, such systems are not only inflexible but also have a large space requirement.
DE 10 2006 057 758 A1 proposes to load autarchic (autonomous; independent) transport vehicles from homogeneous bundle layers that exist in high rise racks and to create the target palettes from the transport vehicles.
A method and a device for resorting general cargo collections are known from DE 10 2008 020 622 A1. Bundle combinations are thereby broken up by different loading [population] devices via a transportation unit and distributed to associated conveyor belts that serve as bundle buffers from which target palettes are palettized. Here as well as large space requirement and a poor system flexibility disadvantageously result.